


A battle Interrupted

by KitaruArashi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Poorly written battle, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaruArashi/pseuds/KitaruArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the normal battle between brothers doesn't turn out as planned... </p><p> </p><p>This was previously posted on Fanfiction.net as multiple chapters, it was my very first attempt posting a story.... anywhere.<br/>PS As requested I'm reformating, I'll be adding and changing some things along the way as well. <br/>Thank you to everyone who has read this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

My eyes zeroed in on Sesshomaru's mouth, pulled back in a growl and yet still undeniably sexy. I shook my head, now was not the time for one of my sick fantasies about my older brother. I needed to focus, or Sesshomaru really would kill me. Our bodies were moving closer and closer, I could feel the heat of his body against my front. His hands pressing towards my chest, claws glowing a poisonous green. I stopped growling when I felt myself go hard. I let go and leaped a short distance away.

"Running scared Inuyasha? Finally, you show the appropriate response when a full demon draws near." Sesshomaru's voice and face were cold as always but his eyes were hot with some feeling I couldn't name. Sesshomaru lunged at me and I tripped back, he hadn't drawn his sword Tokijin, that meant he was going to put his hands on me again. I didn't think I could take it.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You're fighting worse than normal. Are you truly this pathetic?" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at me. 'Yes, I am. Pathetic for wanting you.' The thought rolled around inside my mind as my eyes drifted shut, hiding his magnificence from sight. When he had that sardonic half-smile on his face he was just so damn sexy, it almost hurt to look at him. I couldn't deny my longing to gaze at him for more than a few seconds however so my eyes fluttered open again. He was simply standing looking at me, head cocked to one side. I stayed there, planning to run so I couldn't humiliate myself further.

As I took off with a quick spin running towards the forest behind me. I heard him lunge behind me so with a kick, I tried to dive out of the way. Sesshomaru's claws caught my leg and I stumbled, my arm connecting with his thigh as I twisted in midair making him grunt and land on top of me. With our mouths less than a foot apart, I could feel his sweet smelling breath on my face. His arms bracketing my shoulders, hands on my wrists. His legs laying tangled up with mine. His hip pressing against my rock hard erection. _Oh, God._

I watch awareness dawn in his eyes and that small sardonic smile curve his perfect lips.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

I felt Inuyasha pressing against my hip and I saw the lust in my brother's eyes. A small smile curved my lips.

"So this is why you can't fight me?" I rubbed my hip down onto him and watched his eyes flutter closed.

"Get off!" Inuyasha's voice was strained and breathless, causing a line of fire to curl in my lower belly. I arched over him letting some space between our bodies.

"I will." My voice was husky with pooling lust and his eyes sprang open. I pinned his hands over his head with one hand and let the other wander down his body undoing the ties to his fire rat robe and all the cloth under it. With the cloth hanging open I slid my hand along his hard midsection until my fingers tangled in the silver hair at his groin. I gave a small tug making his breath catch and wrapped my fingers around his length and squeezed lightly. Inuyasha hissed through his teeth.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" My brother's voice was husky and weak now, and it was intoxicating.

"You know you want it. I can smell your arousal." I pumped my hand down a little, tearing a moan from his mouth. "I can hear your lewd cries." I put my mouth on his and kissed him sliding my tongue into his mouth when he moaned. Feeling every part of his hot mouth, his tongue started to wrap around mine, a battle of wills inside the delicious heat of him. His hips pushed off the ground into my hand. I let my hand trail up and down his length feeling the heat, and the small jumps he made in my hand. I moaned as I felt the first bit of moisture on his tip. I didn't want to rush, but I was so hard it hurt. I let go of his hands and fondled his nipples pulling small gasps from him. I took my mouth from his and kissed my way down his jaw sucking on his neck and trailed wet kisses down his stomach. I took his length into my mouth slamming him all the way into the back of my throat.

"Ah, God!" Inuyasha screamed as his hands fisted in my hair holding me down. I slid my tongue along him moaning.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

Yup, I was in one of the best dreams ever. That was the only explanation. Sesshomaru's mouth was locked around me, moaning. I stopped resisting the urges I had. If this dream was going to stay this damn hot I wasn't going to miss out. I would regret it when I woke up so hard I was aching, but at least I would have some amazing images to jerk off to. My hands started pulling and pushing making the mouth on me, move, just how I wanted it to. He groaned low in his throat. Using one hand I pushed myself up enough to look at my brother's body. His white hair was spilling over my legs while he was kneeling between my legs. Sesshomaru's head was bobbing faster now moaning every time I thrust my hips up to meet him. My brother's eyes looked up at me while he sucked hard when my eyes met his my body jerked and he moaned.

"Ah, Shes-Shessomaru!." As I came close to my orgasm he went faster his eyes never leaving mine. When I started to twitch as I came he slid all the way down swallowing every bit. As he sat up he licked his lips and I felt my softening member go rock hard again. Sesshomaru slid one hand up my leg and flipped me over in one smooth move, now my forearms were in the dirt and he was sliding the rest of the cloth off my body. I felt him spread my cheeks and lick me softly. I bit down on my arm and shuddered, moaning in pleasure. His tongue continued licking me in small circles until he pushed it into me.

"God!" My voice was muffled and shuddering. I felt his breath as he laughed sending goosebumps up my spine.

I felt him shift and he settled between my legs. He was spreading me, preparing me with his tongue. Pulling gently with his fingers. I felt him push against me, his heat like a branding iron as it pushed into me. Sesshomaru moaned long and low pulling my hips against his.

"So tight." He was panting a little. "Are you okay?" See? Definitely a dream. 

"Yes." I felt a little joy hearing his breath catch as I pushed back onto him. When he started to move I felt hot whips of fire and ice all over my body, pulling moans from me.

"Ahhh. Mmmm God!" As Sesshomaru started pounding into me I lost the ability to form real words, though I didn’t feel too bad he was moaning just like I was. "Inu-yasha!" He slammed into me one last time hitting a spot inside me that tossed me over the edge as I felt his hot cum pulsing into me. I moaned his name as I came in a rush on the ground in front of me. His hands ran down my back as he pulled out of me. He pulled me back onto his chest his soft hair and sweet scent pulling me into sleep.

I wondered if I would see him when I woke up, have a real battle? Or just be hard and depressed?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

I looked down to see Inuyasha still asleep on my shoulder. It was nice looking at him when his face wasn't all screwed up in anger or fear. Of course, I had never told Inuyasha how much I loved him, it should be obvious, I hadn't killed him and he was the only other demon I gave the time of day to- the only time I would ever bother to listen to another demon screaming and not just cut them down was when it was him. I ran my hand through his hair. It felt like silk on my fingers.

I wondered what he'd do when he woke up? His leg shifted over my hip and settled with his calf between my legs. I closed my eyes. He was going to be the death of me. I felt lust stir in me as I heard him mumble my name in sleep. His muscles slowly started to tighten. Finally, he was awakening.

I kept my eyes trained on his face, suddenly I couldn't wait to see his eyes. The beautiful golden brown. I hoped he wasn't disgusted by me still being here with his kimono laying under us and mine on top, still curled around each other.

His eyes slowly opened looking up into mine, he blinked once then twice and his eyes widened.

"Not a dream." The words came out as a whisper and I felt a smile tug up the corners of my mouth and a small chuckle escapes me. He wasn't disgusted, it had been good enough to be a dream.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

Sesshomaru was still naked, still in my arms and laughing, I had never heard him laugh, not an honest laugh anyway, and it was beautiful. Just like yesterday. Which hadn't been a dream? Oh, my God, it was real! I sat up and looked at my brother. His smooth alabaster skin, I saw the place where I had marked him not completely faded. I touched the skin along the edge of his throat. So smooth, had I really kissed there, Finally?

"So that's what you dream about?" Sesshomaru's voice was light. My eyes jumped up to meet his.

"What?"

"When you opened your eyes that's what you said. Not a dream." I felt the heat on my cheeks, I knew I was blushing so I looked away.

"More like a nightmare." I felt Sesshomaru go stiff, no more relaxed perfect man but now and angry man made of stone.

"Not what you said, and certainly not how you reacted last night. Do not lie, Inuyasha." I felt my face grow even redder, and Sesshomaru's body soften gradually, apart from one part of him that was still surprisingly hard against my calf.

"So, what now? We go back to pretending to try and kill each other? "

"No." Sesshomaru's voice was husky, and it made me shiver. He pulled me down so I was laying on top of him. "Now we do what we should have been doing for a very long time."

"And what's that?" I felt myself go hard as he started rubbing his hands down my back to cup my ass then back up.

"You agree to be my mate. We do exactly what we want to do." I felt one fingertip probe my opening and shuddered.

"But we're brothers, and both men, you need a wife to bear your pups." I felt a stab of longing and pain saying it but it was true.

"I lead the north, it does not lead me. I will be with whom I will." Sesshomaru's voice was hard but his hands were still gentle, one finger moving in and out of me slowly, making it hard to think the other brushing over my chest.

"But...pups." My voice jumped a little when he slid a second finger in with the first. All my thoughts slowly scattering.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

I didn't want to tell him he could bear my pups if we both wanted, this version of persuasion was far more fun. His hands were braced on my chest a leg on either side my arm between us pushing fingers into his wonderfully tight self and my other arm sliding across his hard chest. His voice was catching as he tried to talk, tried to think while my fingers slid in and out of him.

"That can wait, we have very long lives. Besides this is what I want. Don't you?" I slid my fingers out of him and presses the head of my member against his opening moving it a little to moisten him with the bead of moisture at my tip. Then I just waited. Inuyasha's breath sped up and his heart was pounding, the sounds driving me crazy.

"Yes." The word was soft, a plea. So I answered and pushed into him slowly. A long moan was pulled from his throat. I sat up still buried in him holding him against my chest while he straddled me.

"You'll be my mate?" My voice was irritatingly hopeful.

"As long as you move. Please, move!" Inuyasha begged me. I rolled my lips over his neck up to the rim of his ear.

"Like this?" I smiled as I moved my tongue along his skin.

"No!" He hissed almost desperate.

"Then show me?" I leaned back on one arm so I could see his body as he started to raise himself up and slide back down on me. He was riding me and I had to fight to keep my eyes open, he was so tight I wanted to close my eyes in pleasure, but I wanted to see his body move. I reached one hand out and started pump his member the same speed he was riding me.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to move faster. A long moan pulled it's way up through my chest, and his eyes sprang open. Looking at me with wonder.

"Sesshomaru, you feel so damn good." My eyes drifted closed as my head fell back on my shoulders another moan making its way up my chest.

Inuyasha was panting still, his hot breath moving my hair. I was still surprised at how much hearing him moaning my name affected me. He looked up at me and smiled.

"By the way, you Can carry my pups."

"What?!" Inuyasha sat up looking down at me with wide eyes. "I'm a man!"

"Yes but also a demon, not all the human rules apply. You just like every demon have the ability to reproduce. When you accept being my mate, a submission if you will. Those parts of your body start functioning. Now, when we both want pups, your body will allow you to conceive carry and birth a litter of pups. You have to want it and so do I."

His eyes were wide and staring. The sun started to go down and a bolt of tension pulsed through him. He looked up at the sky in panic, down at me, and then grabbed his clothes and ran. I sat up and stared after him. I pulled on my clothes as quickly as I could and ran following his smell on the air. I didn't think he would panic. I couldn't lose him now, couldn't spend the nights cold and alone now that I knew what it felt like to finally hold him. Except that's exactly what happened. I pulled up short smelling the air. I lost his scent.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

Why did I run. I looked down at my human body and held perfectly still, the night was dark but I saw his silver beauty pass under the tree where I was hiding. My heart was pounding wildly, he must be able to hear it.

I sat perfectly still trying to calm my pounding heart. I watched Sesshomaru stand still beneath the tree where he must have lost my scent, after all, I smell like a human now. Please let him move on soon before he hears my heart. I can't let him see me like this. Shameful, weak, this part of me he detests. This transformation telling him I can't give him pups. That thought brought tears to my eyes stinging me like bees. He needs someone else. This small interlude with him, these few moments of paradise were all I got. I shouldn't ask for more but I want it so badly. I pressed my hands over my mouth and closed my eyes. Willing myself not to cry not to gasp for air and call his name.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

I stood still. How could I have lost him? I finally had him. I tested the air again pulling in a deep breath searching for the slightest hint he was nearby, but all I could smell was a human nearby. I closed my eyes and listened, wanting to hear his feet flying over the ground, but all I heard was the pounding of a heart. My eyes sprang open and looked around, I saw no one. The human nearby could see me. If he could see me, he saw if Inuyasha had passed by here. Asking for help from a human was humiliating, but for him, I would do it. He would pay for making me stoop this low but I would do it.

"I know you are nearby, I hear the pounding of your heart, the fear singing in your blood. I have a question for you." I heard the twitch in the tree above me. Looking up there was nothing but a small patch of tan skin and black hair visible. Apart from the slight jump, no response. I felt a scowl pull at my face. I didn't have time for a disobedient human. With a small bunching of my muscles, I flew up into the branches and landed in front of the dark-haired human. I stared.

"Inuyasha." He looked just the same, only different. Rather than golden eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown. Not silver hair but glossy black, tan skin flushed with the pounding blood in his veins and a very human scent. So soft. So beautiful.

"Don't look at me, Sesshomaru. I know you find this disgusting, my human half tainting me. Just go. Don't say anything."

"You will hear me out, brother? I might hate humans, but you are different. You are beautiful, you are so soft this way, vulnerable. Do not presume to tell me what I feel. And do not ever run from me while you are this defenseless again." I watched Inuyasha's eyes go wide.

"Who are you calling defenseless? I wasn't making presumptions, you've told me countless times how disgraceful my human blood is so it would stand to reason-" I cut off Inuyasha's tiresome reply with a gentle kiss, aware just how breakable he was like this.

"Just tell me this. Why did you run?" Inuyasha raised one of those impertinent eyebrows at me.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." His tone suggesting it was obvious.

"Well, I already know it happens. Don't run again." I slid my arms under him and jumped to the ground.

"Hey! I can't get down by myself!" He looked so indignant it was funny a small chuckle rolled up my throat.

"Perhaps, but I like this." I pulled him tighter to my chest pulling a squeak from him.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

It felt strange being carried, but I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good being in his arms. As he walked I nodded in and out of sleep. Maybe just maybe I could stay. I slid my head into his neck and smiled at his scent. More mellow with my weak nose but still wonderful. With a sigh, I surrendered to sleep.

Dreams of the things Sesshomaru did to me floating through my head I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru's head bobbing between my legs powerful suction making me arch my back.

God I hope this never ends. My hands tangled themselves in his hair and I felt his moan vibrate through me. Everything felt more intense with my human skin. My panting sped up and Sesshomaru clamped his hands down on my hips to keep me from thrusting into his mouth. Sesshomaru let me go with a pop and knelt between my legs holding both of our erections held in his large hand stroking us both together. The friction was so good. My voice got louder until I was screaming his name. We came together in a fount that covered our stomachs. Collapsing beside each other.

"I didn't hurt you right?" Sesshomaru's voice was tight.

"Not at all. Is that why you didn't..." My words trailed off my face blushing furiously.

"Yes, that's why I didn't. I didn't know how much you could take right now." I could hear the smile in Sesshomaru's voice.

"Doesn't that make you upset, you'll have to stop yourself and I'll change and kill whatever pups I'm carrying?"

"I never stop myself. That's why I asked if I hurt you. I wanted you regardless of how. I also seriously doubt your body would kill any pups you conceived. Your body would change yes, but as your body is used to change more than most, you would more than likely just shift around it, one more adjustment for your body to make. However, pups are a long way off I want you to myself for a while. We don't die of old age and there are very few left who will challenge me." Sesshomaru looked away, after his unusually long-winded speech.

I turned his face back to me and smiled. I curled myself into him.

Maybe just maybe I can keep paradise.

Also thank you to Reila0127 for brainstorming with me!


	3. Chapter 3

_Inuyasha's POV_

Waking up to Sesshomaru's eyes every morning never got old. Glowing yellow eyes focused so intently. My stomach still did flip-flops, and my heart still hammered against my ribs. Three months I had woken up to these eyes, the sound of this heart next to me. I still loved it.

This morning, however, he was sleeping, his face so rarely peaceful was completely relaxed. He was breathtaking. I watched him sleep and ran my fingers through his hair. This was so perfect, so peaceful. I wonder how he will react to the news of pups growing in me? I had been careful to hide getting sick, careful to make sure he never felt the slight hardening bulge between my hips where the pups are growing.

A small groan pulled from my throat as Sesshomaru sat up.

"Good morning." The words aren't the ones I need to say I know that, but I can't seem to pull the words 'we're having pups' through my throat.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. How did you sleep?" His words were slightly muffled as he rubbed his face. It made me smile.

"I slept fine, and so did you I see." I slid my hand down his back slowly to wipe off the leaves. His lips twitched a little towards a smile and it made my heart made a slow circle inside my chest.

"I'm going to bathe, you wait here and wake up." I stood and stretched looking down at him. Willing myself to say the words, and failing, so I ambled to the hot spring. I sank into the water gratefully after I dropped my clothes on a nearby rock. How do I tell him? He wants them sure at some point, later he said. Well, now what? I felt a familiar sting on my neck and slapped at the flea.

"Myoga what are you doing here?" Keeping my voice low so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. Myoga followed my example.

"I came for some of the best blood, but there is a surprise in your blood." The flea looked at me in shock. So I settled back to tell him what was going on. Before he lost his mind and started to hop all over the place in panic.

"But I'm afraid I'll lose the pups when I change. Sesshomaru thinks I'll change around them but, my change is never painless enough to say my body is good at it, I always feel my fangs tear through my gums and my claws pull from my fingers, the skin split on my scalp for my ears. So I haven't told him."

"I have heard of something, Inuyasha. Something that might help you but it will not come without risk." The fleas voice was unusually grave.

"So what is it?"

"A priestess holds a stone called the Jewel of Four Souls, or simply the Sacred Jewel. It's said to grant any wish, you could use it to become a full demon, your body would no longer shift every month and you could shed this fear. I would not recommend telling Lord Sesshomaru though. Fetching it will be dangerous. He would likely stop you." I sat back as the flea hopped away and I thought, this could be a way. I would have to walk away from him, god knows if he would take me back. But I had to try. When the leaves behind me rustled I jumped to my feet spinning. Sesshomaru stood there gazing at my naked body and I blushed deeply as I sank back into the water.

"I'm fully away and grimy. I will join you." He dropped his clothes and slid into the water. I slid closer and tried to figure out how to tell him I was going away.

"I have to leave for a while." The words rolled out of my mouth and caused my beautiful mate to pull back in shock. It felt like a piece of me being pulled away.

"Why?" The question was simple, but so hard to answer so I just shrugged.

"Some things I have to take care of. I won't be long. I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Very well. I don't like it. But you seem like you don't want to talk about it, and you seem to want me away while you do this. I won't pry but hurry, and hold me well into today, satisfy us both before you go."

"You know like I do that we won't be satisfied. It will just make it harder." So I slid against him and kissed him with every bit of desperation I felt and slowly pulled away.

One Week Later

I had watched this Priestess for a week now, what felt like the longest week of my life. Sesshomaru nowhere near, so my heart was aching constantly. The only weakness I saw in this woman Kikyo was her loneliness. She had no lover and this was the last thing I wanted to play on, but I needed that stone.

So I would pretend to love her. Betray Sesshomaru and my own heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Just under a month he had been gone. So I tracked my mate to a small human village, he was with a human woman, a priestess at that. I thought my rage could not go any deeper until I saw them kiss. It went deeper still when her arrow pinned his body to a tree falling for a brainless trick by a human turned abomination.

I never stepped in. If this was the life he preferred, I would not stop him, but I would never stop watching. Or waiting. My mate owed me an explanation, I watched as he lost our pups after being pinned to that tree bound by HER spell. Why did he run? The question swirled around in my mind consuming me as I wandered. The emptiness was engulfing.

Now what?

Fifty years I spent wandering. The emptiness still felt all-consuming, the anger less so after I took on Rin. Just a small human girl who found me after a reckless fight brought on by grief. After losing my pups seeing her body broken was too much, I saved her and she started to follow wherever I went. It didn't stop the pain, but it gave me something to think about. Fifty years. The pain is still too much. Why did he run, why did he embrace her? These questions still circle my mind. Still, torment me in the darkest hours of the night. I wait for him to awaken, I wait to see his eyes, smell his scent, hear his voice. Wait to know why.

The dark is pressing on me tonight. The clouds too close and the wind howling. I turn from the view from the cliffs and keep walking. He would have loved this place.

_Inuyasha's POV_

I can finally open my eyes and I still smell Kikyo. She's coming, maybe to gloat. I don't know how long I've been trapped but if Kikyo is still alive it can't have been too long. She falls at my feet looking scared, running from a simple demon. Why?

A fast scuffle breaks out and this girl who claims to be Kagome pulls the arrow from my chest and frees me so I can kill the centipede, they take the Jewel out of the body and my heart leaps, this girl has no way to beat me I can take the Jewel and go back to Sesshomaru. I can go home, back to his arms and have my pups, I can hold them.

The villagers surround us and try to protect her but two swings of my claws send them running. Kiede interferes when the Jewel is almost in my hand and the girl tells me to sit. I'm pushed through the bridge the second time she says it. I'll have to kill them all if I want the Jewel. Under the water, I touch my stomach feeling for the small hard spot, and it's gone, my pups aren't there.

I just float in the water tears rolling into the river. What happened? How long was I pinned to the bark? How long did I leave Sesshomaru alone?

That moron of a girl, Kagome broke the Jewel. Now I'm stuck traveling with to collect the fragments and take them back from any demons who found the pieces so she can reassemble the thing. I need to find Sesshomaru. I need his arms around me, I need to ask forgiveness. Fifty years, that's how long I was trapped. Fifty years I left him alone, and here I am stuck with a useless human woman.

We wander from place to place hoping she feels the presence of a shard of the Jewel. Too time-consuming, and she's so useless I can't leave her alone or something will kill her, then I'll have no way to find the Jewel.

Passing through a small town I smelled his scent, it was old but he had been here. It was like a balm and a torture all at the same time. He had companions now, his smell was mixed with others. Had he left me behind as I had him? Were they just temporarily useful? What did his eyes hold now, those wonderful eyes that used to love me? Kagome made friends in the town, talking to a small shopkeeper and got herself a place to sleep. When she was asleep I would follow his scent, see if he was near. After a too long meal of female jittering and talk, everyone went to sleep. As I started to leave the building Kagome came running around the wall panting.

"Inuyasha, I feel a jewel shard!"

"Where?" If I even had one when I found him I could show him and explain why I didn't come running back to him. Kagome pointed and I flung her onto my back and started to run in the direction she pointed. There was a small demon running rampant in a marketplace. A simple matter, and easily dealt with. One tiny Jewel shard, but it was something to show him.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I started hearing gossip spread by demons and humans alike. A half dog demon, one supposedly dead was running around with a human priestess and saving people. It couldn't have been, He would have come to me. But I followed the trail of whispers. There he was with a strangely dressed human priestess. He was still beautiful. It hurt to smell him, to look at him. My mate. The anger started to build, slowly into a searing rage and I waited. The wind blew past me into the town he was in. I watched as his head snapped up, his eyes found mine. He took one step in my direction. That was all. Just one. Then the Human woman's voice floated to me.

"Oh, Inuyasha look at this!" Her hand on his arm she turned him to look and he did. He turned away from me.

The growl rose unbidden from my throat as I leaned forward and let myself fall back to the soft ground. If he didn't have the courage to face me, then I would make him. He owed me an explanation, and he would give it. I would wait at the town's exit. We would fight, and he would tell me why. After so long holding him dear having to meet him with force would hurt almost as much as watching my pups die. But it didn't seem he would face me any other way.

_Inuyasha's POV_

She turned me away, and when I looked back he was gone. It felt like my heart would stop beating. His smell was still on the air, he was still near. Maybe he was waiting for me as he used to. Just on the edge of town, not wanting to come into the sea of humans. As soon as Kagome walked in to go to bed I started to run. I ran toward that heavenly scent, the one that was clawing up my insides. I broke into a small clearing near the road and he was standing, just looking at me, with pain in those perfect eyes.

I took one step forward and he took one step back. I froze, pain filling me from head to toe. He just pulled away, everything that I thought, was true, he no longer wanted my arms, no longer wanted me. He was waiting for me, but not to hold me.

"You owe me an explanation." His voice was cold.

"Yes, I do. Will you sit as I tell you? It will be painful and long." It was going to kill him knowing I ran with pups and lost them. A quizzical look passed over his face before he sat cross-legged on the ground. I took a few steps closer and sat. His smell swirling around me was intoxicating, but his arms crossed over his chest were killing me.

"When I left you, I was carrying your pups. But because of my change, I would have lost them. I was going to steal the Shikon Jewel, if I used it to transform completely and permanently into a demon, I could keep them, they would live. The priestess who held the Jewel, however, was stronger and smarter than that. I was going to have to convince her, make her fall in love. The day we were supposed to meet she trapped me. When I woke I thought I had been trapped for days or a month at most. But I lost the pups and now the Jewel has been shattered. I need to find all the pieces. I am so sorry." I felt my voice break, and I looked down. Afraid to meet his eyes.

"So when you turned away from me today, the girl who touched you so casually, who is she? And I know about the pups, I watched you as you were pinned, and I watched you hemorrhage while the pups died. I buried them myself." His voice no longer cold but a heart wrenching sad, one that brought tears to my eyes. 

"She is the only one who can find all the jewel pieces. I am so sorry Sesshomaru. Please don't hate me, I love you, you are my mate for as long as I survive, I was trying to make us happy. " I pulled my legs under me and bowed low, my forehead on the ground.

I heard him shift and I felt his hand on my head and I looked up. he pulled me roughly up into his lap and kissed me deeply. Fire spread through me until I felt like I would melt. I buried my hands in his deliciously silky hair and moaned.

_Kagome's POV_

I watched Sesshomaru pull Inuyasha into his lap and kiss him. I started to back slowly away, this was not something I needed to see. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to meet mine as his kissed Inuyasha. His glare icy. I felt the point as if he carved it into me. Inuyasha was HIS. I nodded as I backed away. Once I was out of the clearing I ran back to town as fast as my legs could carry me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a short alternate ending in the endnotes for anyone who happens to be interested.

_Kagome’s P.O.V._

As my feet landed me in town I slowed my blind flight. That sight in the clearing had dashed any ideas of romance while I was here. The man Inuyasha called Sesshomaru was obviously his lover. A sigh rushed through my lips as I walked back it to the room and sat on my sleeping bag. I flopped back rolling onto my side, I guess romance would have to wait until all this was over. It had better be over fast. They both seemed so sad, though I guess that made sense. Inuyasha had been pinned to that tree for fifty years. What an awfully long time to miss someone. 

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V_

I held Inuyasha in my arms, his shoulders finally still, his tears finally past. The kiss I had given him to lessen his fear had broken the damn. He thanked me over and over for not hating him, for forgiving him. It damn near broke my heart.

"So, what do we do now? I know you feel you have to go with the girl and find the jewel. Do you want me to go with you? Or shall I search as well?" I kept my voice smooth. This was his decision.

"I want to stay with you. But if you can find the shards as well we can be together sooner, with no fear." His voice was small and his arms tightened around me.

"Well if we have to part again, we have some time to make up for. We probably won't see each other too frequently." I tilted his head up and reclaimed his lips.

I felt his fingers pulling at the ties to my armor. I stilled and when the spiked metal fell I quickly pulled all the cloth from his skin. He was still beautiful, and the way he arched into my touch told me he was still mine. As he dropped my clothes to the ground he stepped into my embrace and kissed my shoulder. His lips were hot on my skin. They were divine.

I skimmed my hands down his back drawing a moan from my mate. His hips bucked against mine, desperate for friction. I fell in front of him and slid his length into my mouth. He tasted so good.

"Please! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped as I bobbed my mouth along his length. My hands holding his hips. Inuyasha fisted his hands in my hair as he moaned my name. Hearing the plea in his voice, hearing my name on his lips set my whole body on fire. I let him go with a pop and looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over and his chest heaving. I spun him so he was facing away and licked my hand using my hand to wet myself.

"Do you want it, Inuyasha?" My voice was low and husky. Filled with need.

"Yes!" He answered on a gasp and I pulled him until he was sitting on my lap. I slowly pushed one finger, then two, stretching him gently.

"Please, don't wait. I need you. I want to feel you tomorrow, it’s okay if it hurts a little." Inuyasha's words were soft. Almost too soft to hear. I kissed his shoulder in response and lifted his hips and started to push into him slowly. He was hot. The feeling of being inside him again pulled his name from my lips on a moan.

"Inuyasha." His breath came in short pants and whimpers. I hoped they were good whimpers because I couldn't stop. His heat felt too good wrapped around me. As he finally settled into my lap, my full length buried in him. I let his hips go so he could move when he was ready. I used one free hand to push his hair aside and kissed the back of his neck. I was the only one who could touch him here. This most vulnerable part. I felt him shiver. I trailed my other hand over his skin. Relearning the feel. I wrapped my hand around his length when he started to move. His breath ragged. Every time he lifted he pushed himself into my hand, and when he slid back down onto me my hand slid back down him.

"Faster- please Sesshomaru. Mmmm." Inuyasha spurred me faster, winding me up. I pushed forward until he was kneeling in front of me. My hips thrust forward driving into him. Pulling breathless moans and my name chanted like a prayer. His hips started thrusting back to meet me and I growled low in my throat.

"Inuyasha, slow down, I'll lose myself in you." I felt the burn rush into my lower belly. Inuyasha growled my name as he came on the ground, my voice pushing him over the edge. I felt his muscles clamp down on me when he came and I dipped my head biting his shoulder as I came.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_

My shoulder was tender but I welcomed it as I walked back to town. Just a few hours before I was wrapped in my mates' arms, and this bite was the proof. I smiled a little remembering Sesshomaru's response when I mentioned how talkative and affectionate he had been.

"Well even I can come up with quite a lot of things to say when I'm given fifty years." I slid into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I would find all the shards, and I would be with Sesshomaru again. Nothing in this world or any other world would stop me.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I woke in the morning Kagome had one of her strange drinks ready for me and she was smiling at me in a rather uncomfortable way.   
> “What’s up, Kagome?”  
> “That man, the one with silver hair. Who was he?”  
> “His name is Sesshomaru, he’s my mate. How did you know about him?”  
> “I may have seen you two talking. You both looked very sad. Is everything alright?”  
> “We’ve just been apart for a very long time, but everything is fine now. What’s in the cup?”  
> I tried to steer her away from all her personal questions.   
> “It’s coffee. Try some. I just wanted to let you know I’m here if you need to talk about anything.”   
> I’m not sure if it was what she said of the disgusting flavor, but the mouthful of that drink went all over her.


End file.
